Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed
THANK YOU, EVERYONE FOR VOTING BEN 10: HEROICS UNLEASHED AS MAY 2013's FEATURED SERIES! Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed (formerly called Ben 10: Hero of Heroes) is a series by Ulti that follows Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rook as they fight evil that leads to the big bad, Khyber. It is supposed to have 5 seasons, and it was created on 10/10/2012. It is co-written by Masquerade and Ultra, with ideas by Zon and art by Reo. Overview A few months after Omniverse (January of the next year), Gwen has graduated from college and she and Kevin are back on the team. Ben acquires the Codontrix, which has the evolutionary function and has to deal with Khyber's plans. In this timeline, Ben never told Rook to call him Ben, so he calls Ben 'Ben-Dude', Gwen 'Gwen-Dudette' and Kevin 'Kevin-Dude'. Reviews *Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed (Reviews and Ideas) Episodes See Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Episode Guide. Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *'Your friend Party King.' (Wall - Blog - ) 06:58, December 13, 2012 (UTC) *'I SAVED THE UNIVERSE AND ALL I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS WAS THIS STUPID HOODIE?!' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:36, December 5, 2012 (UTC) *'Ben, acting as Emperor Milleous: Do not cease fire! Plumbers have infiltrated all Incursion Ships! Shoot first, questions later! Trust no one, including me, Lord Emperor Milleous, light of the-OH FORGET IT!' (Wall - Blog - ) 02:44, March 18, 2013 (UTC) *'This is Realy the best' (Wall - Blog - ) 09:07, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *BTF3 (Contributions- Message Wall) June 27, 2013 *'''THE IRONY MAN, '''15:22, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Characters Heroes Main *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Recurring *Max Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Plumbers **Magister Stenner **Blukic **Driba **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Azmuth *Eunice *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Froster *Cash Murray *JT *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) *Gwen Tennyson (Dimension 23) *Kevin Levin (Dimension 23) *Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23) *Sevenseven (Dimension 23) *Azmuth (Dimension 23) *Derrick J. Wyatt *Zed Crossover-Only Characters *Ben Tennyson (BTUP) *Gwen Tennyson (BTUP) Villains *Khyber *Fragium *Vilgax *Psyphon *Vilgax's Drones *R.E.Ds *Vulkanus *Pickaxe Aliens *Ma Vreedle *Sixsix *Sevenseven *Captain Kork *Albedo *Dr. Psychobos *Eon *Probe *Clancy *Parabsorb *Elena Validus *Dr. Psychobos (Dimension 23) Crossover-Only Villains *Crablizard *Muci-Worm *Terrorpede *ThundoTick *Hackvoracious Aliens Codontrix Aliens Regular Forms *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Upgrade *Ghostfreak *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Blitzwolfer *Snare-oh *Frankenstrike *Upchuck *Way Big *Ditto *Eye Guy *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X (locked) *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech *Water Hazard *Ampfibian *Armodrillo *Terraspin *NRG *Fasttrack *ChamAlien *Eatle *Clockwork *Jury Rigg *Feedback *Bloxx *Shocksquatch *Gravattack *Crashhopper *Ball Weevil *Walkatrout *Pesky Dust *Molestache *The Worst *Kickin Hawk *Toepick *Astrodactyl *Bullfrag *Portaler *BenKhyber *Gigablast *Storm Chill *DNBen *Reptalien *Electrohacker *Crabon *Huntscer *Freaky Wizz *Punisher *Onionto *Galet *Flame Rex *Flasher *Gummy Man *Porquillpine *Powerhouse *Venomsnake *Dartroot *Telesquid Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Grey Matter Nemetrix Aliens *Crabdozer *Buglizard *Slamworm *Mucilator *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Hypnotick *Omnivoracious *Vicetopus *Predatrap Dimension 23 Aliens *Charcoal Man *Dog-Nabbit *Rollaway *Feedback (Dimension 23) *Electricyeti *One-Eyed Spitting Guy Crossover-Only Aliens Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels